Be Careful About The Person You're texting With
by FallingSkiesandStars
Summary: Poor Sakura. She was beyond terrified after reading Sasuke's message.


With Sakura,

Sakura got a brand new cellphone. A brand new pink Nokia n81. It was really expensive but it was really worth it. She can't wait to text her best friends and not to mention that new guy in school, Uchiha Sasuke. He was really popular in school already. All girls were gushing, blushing and fainting whenever he's present or near them.

She was currently with her friends at this so-called Tea shop. It was every girl's usual hangout. There's diet salad, tea etc.

She took a sip of her Diet Sprite and looked at Ino who was busy texting messages in her cellphone.

"Hey, Ino-pig." She called. Ino lifted her hand in front of Sakura with a sign of, 'Talk to the Hand' or 'Wait'. She rolled her eyes and waited for her to stop texting. It's almost impossible for Ino to stop texting once her eyes and hands glued to her precious cellphone. It's as if she needs to send text messages full of gossips and tidbits before the world will explode any minute.

"Seriously, will you cut it out? It's not like the world is going to end." She tried to calm her down and for few seconds Ino looked at Sakura. Her baby blue eyes told Sakura to hurry up.

"I was wondering if Sasuke has a cellphone. It's not like he's really talktative, right?" She continued skeptically

"Obviously." Ino chuckled. "So can I go back to my cellphone now?" She added. Without waiting for Sakura's answer, she went back to her cellphone and her fingers furiously pressing those poor, tiny buttons.

"Fine. It's not like you need my presence when you're busy abusing your cellphone anyway." She huffed and exited the teashop. The angry, visible vein in her forehead faded away when she saw her crush Sasuke walking down the street corners.

Her pretty emerald eyes turned into pink hearts in one swift motion and she ran down to talk to him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" She greeted with her voice full of confidence and flirtatiousness. He stopped to look back at her blankly.

"Hn. What do you want now?" He asked robotically. _When will you fangirls learn? _He thought inwardly and sadly.

"I was wondering if you have a cellphone." She said, her voice changed into a timid tone.

"Yes, I do have one." He replied plainly.

"Is it okay if we exchange numbers?" She asked shyly and brought her cellphone out from her pockets.

Sasuke smirked. He has two sim cards. One sim card is personal and only his trusted friends knew it. Even Naruto vowed never to tell it. The other sim card is just for fangirls and Sakura isn't an exception. He sometimes checked the fangirl sim card whenever he feels like replying. After he replies, the unfortunate, picky girls would stop having a crush on him except for other girls. They would still continue to love him more. Who knows? Probably it's rejection or something else.

"Sure. Mine is [insert cellphone number here]." He told her and walked away.

Sakura squealed. Who knew it could be this easy? She quickly jogged to her house.

She quickly went towards her room and locked it. After that she hugged her cellphone closely to her chest like her life depended on it. She can't wait to text Sasuke right now.

She pressed the buttons furiously and sent it successfully. Sakura was so happy. So happy that no words can describe that blissful feeling. Little did she know it was her "lucky" day.

* * *

With Sasuke,

Sasuke replaced his personal sim card with the fangirl sim card. He turned on his cellphone again and the monitor on the cellphone glowed.

_You have 251 unread messages._

Of course, Sasuke was not surprised. Sometimes he would even receive more than that.

He went to the inbox section and read the latest message, a.k.a. Sakura's.

_Hey there, Sasuke-kun. It's great that we exchanged numbers._

He smirked. It's great that they exchanged numbers alright. He quickly pressed some buttons and sent it back to Sakura.

* * *

With Sakura,

She squealed in delight when Sasuke replied back. She quickly went to the inbox and read Sasuke's message.

She dropped her cellphone.

Fortunately, the cellphone survived. But her face looked like she wasn't pleased like something bad happened. She picked up her cellphone again. Her eyes widened in shock and the evidence was right there.

'_y34h. 1+\'$ 6r34+ +h4+ w3 D1D. $0 w4+\'$ Up?'_

The next day…

"I never knew Sasuke was a jejemon!" Sakura twitched. She still finds it unbelievable that Uchiha Sasuke, the golden boy and the popular guy in school happens to be a jejemon.

"Duh." Ino took a mouthful of ice cream. For once, Ino didn't bother to abuse her cellphone.

"And you didn't tell me!" Sakura whined and she took a sip of her diet sprite as well.

"You didn't ask." Ino stated.

"You could've told me!" Sakura accused and took another sip.

"But I choose not to." She stuck her tongue out and finished her ice cream.

And with that, Sakura had learnt her lesson. Never ever text Sasuke again.

Sasuke was no jejemon. In fact he hates jejemons. It's just one of his ways to get rid of his fangirls except for the jejemon fangirls. They grew to love him more.

The end.

* * *

I hate jejemons. If you have no idea what jejemons are, please google it. XD Also if you don't understand what Sasuke texted.

'_y34h. 1+\'$ 6r34+ +h4+ w3 D1D. $0 w4+\'$ Up?' – 'Yeah. It's great that we did. So what's up?'_

Lol. I use the word jejemon too much. XD_  
_


End file.
